protect me
by inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama
Summary: The current war in the Fake Karakura town is not going as expected and as the new powers are revealed the unexpected happens... what will happen when the most strangest thing happens...? discontinued
1. watch your back

**okay newly edited**

**will it suck**

**you're the judge.  
**

**

* * *

**

The air was still as the father of our young hero fought against the traitor to Soul Society. When Aizen addressed Isshin, the shinigami watching the battle unfold, stare in shock as they appeared to be equally matched. Collision after collision the blades met. Every so often Yoruichi would join the fight along side Urahara until they were weak. The shinigami that were fighting the Espada took the time to rest while the group of ex-taichou fought each other. And with one final collision Aizen grew impatient of the battle, he threw Isshin off of him and raised his Zanpactou for the final blow. But little did anyone know that the lone Vizard had returned from his fight in Hueco Mundo. The young boy**, **hair aflame watched as his father fought the strong opponent.

"This is the end. I'll rid you of all your hopes at winning..." Aizen jumped back away from the father and raised Kyōka Suigetsu, to point at the Taichou's head. "End it all, Kyōka Suigetsu." The attack hit Kurosaki Isshin hard and fast. Giving the Taichou not a second to escape the change of being hit by the massive attack. The father fell to the fake, vacant, streets and buildings of the Karakura town that Kisuke Urahara made.

There was silence as everyone was shocked at Isshin's defeat. "NOOOOOOO!" Ichigo's cry shakes and stirs the cold air. All eyes shoot to the teens deathly scream of despair. What they see is Ichigo badly hurt and barely able to keep conscious. Deep gouges and scratches cover his pale flesh. The crimson blood shown vividly against his snow white skin. The remains of his despair colored hakama were shredded more than his flesh which wasn't healed. His left hand was clutching his right arm in an attempt to keep his humerus together with the tendons and muscles. His forearm covered the head waters of the mighty crimson river streaming down his torso. The endless supply of blood pooled at his feet. He gasped for air and shook. His eyes fluttered and tried to remain open. The shallow wounds on his face oozed black blood, it dripped from his chin to his arm covered in black blood. His wounds suggested that he should be dead as they started to pour profusely. The red mixed with black... he was soaked in an inhuman amount of blood. **[(A/N: yeah... it's pretty bloody, imagine the bloodiest movie you have ever seen only in HD 3-D) shutting up now... :D]**

He stared in shock, not moving not breathing... Was his father defeated? Did _he_ just sit back and **_watch_** as his father was being **_slaughtered_****_? _**He didn't attempt to help... He didn't help when his father was getting beat. He didn't do anything while his father was fighting the powerful Arrancar leader. But now he was not going to stand and watch now. he was going to _**fight.**_

"Whoops Berry-_tan_ saw that... Shit..." Gin laughed as he stared at the mangled teen. He placed a finger on the hand guard. Prepared to attack.

"Watch , Gin, and do not interrupt again..." Aizen smiled as gazed at the orange mop-headed teen. 'Why is he still conscious...? More or less, alive...?' He turned to face the now furious teen. "I see that now you have a serious reason to fight me..." Aizen chuckled in amusement when Ichigo let a unnatural amount of spiritual pressure for his condition.

'Why do I feel different?' Ichigo thought as he clutched his arm tighter. 'I don't feel anymore pain... I can't really feel anything... My sight, I should be blacking out... Oh god that's a lot of blood...' Ichigo thought as he looked at him self. 'I feel cold... Am I dead? Dying? I'm... Not really angry anymore... I just don't _feel..._' His face went blank as he said the last part out loud. His stomach felt like it just ate itself. 'I'm Just... SO... HUNGRY!' His head shot up as he looked to the sun. 'And that thing is really bright... can someone destroy it? I wanna sneak away and get something to eat while they fight...' Ichigo grumbled.

_The la-st of th-e s-eal is bro-ken... time to pla-ay... KING! _

the chilling voice of his counter-part whispered ghostly around him. The warmth battled the cold, it pricked and stung, but some how it made the bleeding stop.

"The La-st of th-e -eal is bro-ken! And i wanna play!" Ichigo's head shot down as he sang those chilling words, his wounds instantly regenerated as a huge blast of spiritual power crushed the air around him. It twisted and contorted to form a huge hollow-like thing, the color of despair and the color or blood. It grew arms as it slammed them down on the ground, it threw it,s head back and howled. The sky turned it's color as the blackness crept from the top of the fake world. There was a crescent moon like in Hueco Mundo It loomed right behind the huge reishi monster. "Now this is better. Shall we play now?" Ichigo smiled as fangs descended from his canines. His skin turned bone white as he dropped his arm to reveal the hole that Ulquiorra made with the Cero that severely injured and almost took his life. The black tattoos sprawled all over his body. "But also... My friends... want to play..." He smiled as he stood up straight. His Bankai shihakusho pieced together and turned white. The nagajugan** (I don't know what to call it)** turned black and stretched out to his chin **[(A/n if you have read the chapter were Hollow Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu fused together it looks like that) so it looks like the one in the manga chapter 413 or something)]**

On that note the gates of hell appeared right behind Aizen.

"Every person that has died by your hand! Stand up and fight!" Ichigo yelled as the doors were thrown open. A huge army army was in the door way. "Who's gonna Die!" Ichigo yelled at the group.

Tosen made his way to the front holding a girls hand. "Aizen!" they all yelled fists in the air. Tosen, along with the girl, yelled the loudest.

"Kurosaki-dono!" Yelled a girl that pushed past the shinigami an Arrancar she had a white kimono on and a black obi. Her long Black hair reached as long as the kimono. She has a long sword draped on her lower backside and held with a cloth. She smiled as she bowed in front of the teen. She slowly opened her eyes and lessened the intensity of her smile, slowly opening her Silver eyes. She laughed as she gripped the swords' hilt.

"Otou-sama!" two little boys that looked like Ichigo but had longer hair that wasn't spiky. They had white yukata on and the boy with the silver hair had a dark blue obi, and the boy with the black hair had a wine red obi. They ran to Ichigo smiling warm and kind. Ichigo bent down and smiled ruffling their hair. "We talked to our Zanpactou! Otou-sama!" they held out huge swords with black scabbards.

"Mines Tengoku no satsugai mūn!*" The sliver headed child smiled.

"And mines Burakkumūnfangu!**" The one with the black hair said as he opened his Blood Red eyes.

"Very good..." Ichigo smiled as he stood back up. "Attack..." Ichigo smiled when they all jumped up at the former Captain screaming 'We're going to kill you Aizen!' or 'This is the end!' then releasing the limit of their power attacking Aizen. The menacing Hollow that was behind Ichigo dissipated. A Garganta opened revealing the rest of the people within Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo turned and looked at his friends, he smiled and told the little group around him to go and teach Aizen a lesson. They all got serious and pulled their Zanpactou from their sheaths and raced at Aizen who was Kicking and knocking people aside.

"Hey..." Ichigo smiled.

Rukia walked up to him and... *slap!*...

"..." Everyone's mouth was gaping when the loud sound of the slap followed. "Other than Kuchiki Being pissed what's up?" The familiar to Rukia waked up to them waving, all turned to the person. They were wearing a tattered shihakusho and was holding a woman's hand who was wearing a shihakusho that was perfectly normal. "YO!" He smiled waving. Yes it is Kaien and Miyako Shiba!

"You!" Rukia yelled as she ripped out Sode no Shirayuki and pointed it at Him.

"Hold up... Rukia... That's Really Kaien... THe one you're thinking about, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Right? He's over there..." Ichigo pointed the opposite direction of the couple to their right.

Aaroniero had his mas on with a fragment of it missing, revealing one of the heads.

"Dude Why do you need that on it's dark out side..." Kaien said when a vein popped in his head.

"Because..." The higher voice sighed.

"we have a..." The deeper voice said.

"Problem with the mask..." Came another voice, but this time it was Grandfisher's.

"EWWW! If you ate in hell then that means that you'd look like him if you take the mask off... Keep it on please..." Ichigo crossed his arms in front of his face forming an 'x'.

"Shuddap... Kingu-sama..." the Higher voice yelled.

"Why the hell shoul-" Ichigo said as he clenched his fist and getting in the Espada's face.

"Did he just call you king?" The group said in unison.

"Yeah..." Kaien answered for Ichigo. Ichigo gave Kaien a 'I will FUCKIN' Murder YOU!' glare.

"Of Hell... and Hueco Mundo..." A female voice was behind the Group.

"...!" Byakuya turned around and saw a young woman with snow white skin messy bangs that went with her raven hair. She had the pink Kimono robe with a white summer kimono underneath.

"Komban wa... Byakuya-sama..." She smiled faintly.

Hisana

* * *

**OKAY! **

**Gin: would you get back to the fighting! i wanna kick A- *covers mouth*  
**

**Me:BAKA! some of the people don't know about THAT yet...**

**Aizen:...? AAANYway...*rolls eyes* what about those three people with Kurosaki Ichigo**

**the twin with the silver hair: you mean us?**

**the boy with black hair: No... he means the flying ponies in the cartoons you watch...**

**silver hair: oh! Their names are Charlie-**

**black hair: baka! he means us!**

**silver hair: really? you said the flying po- YOU LIED!**

**Ichigo: stop fighting... you're givin' Inoue a head ache...*tapps foot***

**Me: SHUTDDAP! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO LOUD!**

***crickets* **

**Me: you too Tosen!**

**Tosen: screw you...*carries his pet away***

***sweatdrop***

**Me: review and-**

**Gin: I wanna say it!**

**Me: fine**

**Gin: BYE-BYE 3**

**

* * *

**

*Heven Slaying Moon

**Black Moon fang

*** Suno= Snow


	2. SORRY PEOPLE!

okay people! i know how many of y'all have actually clicked on this now... but ta all of ya'll i am very sorry to anounce that i will no longer be continueing this until i get more reveiws so sorry if ya were wondering what happens next just so sorry but not really considering that no one really cares... 


End file.
